Breeding
MagiStream offers an option to breed your creatures. Some creatures can breed with other species to create hybrids. How it Works Any creature that can breed is able to do so, as soon as it grows up. Breedable creatures can breed once every 3 days, whether the previous breeding was successful or not. Once a creature is grown up to adult, the Freeze option will be replaced with Breed. Simply click the breed button and choose a mate in the list below (if you don't have any suitable mates, the list will be empty). The breeding will either be successful or not. Any two compatible creatures may breed; there will never be any two creatures that will always refuse to breed. Special creatures cannot breed or their breeding is limited. Donation creatures can breed since October 2013, but it costs 3. Hybrids Hybrids are creatures that can be obtained only from breeding two different species: Breeding Donation Creatures Donation creatures were not breedable since the beginning of the site. Crystalwings and Cobalt Wyvern were able to breed, but the offspring was never of a donation species. There were speculations if bred donis will be ever obtainable. According to the Official Suggested List, a potion to make donation creatures breedable once has been accepted. It would be available to buy with crystal shards. On October 22nd, 2013 a Mysterious Message appeared in the News section of the forum. It was a note from Master Belmos. Users had to donate gold, to help Kaidan Featherstone in his laboratory studies. It was done by temporary quest available in the Keep section of Magistream World. The quest dissapeard once the donations reached 100%. Since then donation creatures are breedable. User doesn't have to buy any potion, but once the minimal amount of shards (3) are available in the Keep, user is able to breed his/her donation creatures. Generations Another part of the breeding system is the generation of creatures. Creatures with no parents are considered shop/stream/gift/quest born, but not the first generation. Creatures with only their parents before them are considered first generation, creatures with parents and grand parents are second generation, and so forth. There are mixed generation creatures, but according to wolfeyedangel, there is only 1.5 generation, but no 2.5 or so forth. Lineages Around 1:15 am EST, the breeding system temporarily was shut down on MagiStream, with Tristan saying, "The breeding system is currently offline, and will not be available until some time tomorrow. I apologize for the inconvenience. I'll let you know when it is back online." Exactly 24 hours later, the breeding system went back online, with creature families implemented. Multiple Offspring Glitch At some point or another, a glitch where multiple offspring occured popped up. It was brought to Tristan's attention, but he decided to leave it in for the sake of variety. It may disappear in the future, because it is a glitch, not something Tristan pureposely coded. Because this is a glitch, and not something Tristan has programmed, purposely making multiple offspring (exploiting the glitch) is not allowed and punishable. Category:Site Mechanics